


Starry Eyed

by Isinuyasha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 04:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4045468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isinuyasha/pseuds/Isinuyasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Artist LJ Name: Anonymous<br/>Prompter: amorette<br/>Title: Starry Eyed<br/>Prompt Number: 183<br/>Pairing(s): Harry/Draco<br/>Summary: You look at me, it’s like you hit me with lightning<br/>Rating: PG-13<br/>Disclaimer: All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.<br/>Warning(s): None<br/>Epilogue compliant? Nope.<br/>Author's Notes: I hope you like it, dear prompter, I love Ellie Goulding so I had to choose this prompt :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Starry Eyed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmoretteHD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmoretteHD/gifts).



[COMMENT BELOW OR CLICK HERE TO RETURN TO LIVEJOURNAL TO COMMENT!](http://hd-smoochfest.livejournal.com/156723.html)


End file.
